madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline and the Mummy
'''Madeline and the Mummy '''is an episode in Season 2. Summary Miss Clavel, the girls, and Pepito go to Egypt. Pepito's cousins return again and reveal they haven't changed their old ways at all, and they make Nicole the primary target for their mean, nasty, horrible tricks, as she despises camels, sand, and most of all, mummies. Plot One day Pepito invites the Girls to his backyard to show them a very impressive sand pyramid he has built. He explains that his parents are taking him to visit his uncle Pablo his who is the Spanish Ambassador to Egypt. The Girls are interested in the prospect of going to Egypt, so the Spanish Ambassador invites them to join their trip. Everyone gets packed, super excited to explore Egypt. Everyone except for Nicole as she hates camels and sand and is very scared of crocodiles and mummies. Ms. Clavel assures her that the trip will be safe. The Girls and Ms. Clavel leave the boarding school for Egypt. They unfortunately need to leave Genevieve home with Mrs. Murphy. The group catches a train to the port of Genoa, Italy where they cross the Mediterranean by cruise ship. Three days later they arrive in Alexandria, Egypt where they meet Pepito's uncle Pablo. He's well versed in Spanish and French and also Arabic. He says they will be seeing all the sights in Egypt the next day. After staying the night at the Spanish embassy in Cairo the Girls are ready to experience Egypt. Pepito's cousins, Paquito, Panchito and Pablito are also in Egypt and unfortunately they're just as bad as ever. They rudely trip Pepito and cause quite a ruckus for the Girls. Uncle Pablo takes the Group to see the Egyptian Antiquities Museum. The Museum is incredible, containing over 5,000 years of Egyptian history. Ms. Clavel points out that a large portion of the antiquities collection originates from when kings known as Pharos ruled Egypt. Madeline is happy to know that there were a number of female pharos and imagines herself ruling Egypt. The Girls enjoy the museum, but the cousins continue to cause problems. Chloe, Danielle and Sylvie get sprayed by their water guns. Everyone's interested in the collection of mummies from the Valley of the Kings, but Nicole is quite scared. Pablito doesn't help by mentioning to her that mummies are popularly believed to be cursed. Madeline encourages her to not be scared and Ms. Clavel that the curses aren't true. The group learns about hieroglyphics and learn to spell their names using the ancient symbols. On the way out, Pablito hides behind one of the mummies and makes moaning sounds to frighten Nicole. Everyone dismisses Nicole's concerns as her imagination and they go upstairs to see the rest of the antiquities collection. They learn about King Tut who became pharaoh when he was only nine. Pepito is quite pleased with this as he's nearly that age. They are amazed with the sheer volume of gold in the museum. Eventually it's time to leave and the group heads for the exit. Suddenly the doors close and the lights go out. Nicole is sure it's the curse of the mummy. Pablo suspects the cousins had something to do with it, but they are just as terrified as everyone else. To take their minds off the situation, Ms. Clavel breaks out lunch. Everyone says grace nervously. The doors then open and two museum guards greet them. It turns out the Museum is closed during lunchtime on Fridays, explaining the doors and lights. Everyone's happy to be back outside. While walking the narrow streets of Cairo, the cousins keep trying to scare Nicole. She starts to stand up for herself, taking Madeline's advice. Pablo leads them to the bank of the Nile where he has arranged a river cruise. He explains that the Nile is the world's longest River. Nicole just hopes they don't encounter any crocodiles. The boat lands in Giza where the Great Pyramid dominates the landscape. Ms. Clavel explains the pyramids in Giza are the last of the seven wonders of the ancient world and that they were once tombs. Pablito once again suggests the tombs are cursed which frightens Nicole. Madeline advises her to just say pooh pooh to such nonsense, but the cousins kick sand at the Girls. Pablo warns them if they keep acting up they won't get to go into the pyramid. Ms. Clavel then leads the Girls and Pepito into the pyramid. A tour guide gives Ms. Clavel a lamp so they can navigate the darkened chambers. Madeline and Pepito are in awe of the incredible labyrinth. They arrive at the pharaohs tomb deep in the Pyramid. Madeline and Pepito mess around with the echos in the chamber, only for someone to answer them back! Everyone flees from the pyramid. They regroup with Pablo outside who informs them the cousins are missing. Madeline isn't deterred by the strange occurrence and suggests they go to the Sphinx. They ride camels to reach it and Nicole begins to warm up to the creatures. They reach the Sphinx and marvel at it, until a rockslide scares the camels. Luckily Madeline tosses some food for them and they calm down. Nicole is sure the Mummy's curse caused the incident, pointing out that the Sphinx is missing its nose. Ms. Clavel assures her that the Sphinx lost its nose many years ago. The Group returns to the Great Pyramid in the late afternoon. Pablo says he cannot find the cousins. They then see Panchito's hat by the entrance to the pyramid. The Group goes to reenter the Pyramid, but Chloe and Danielle refuse. Even Pablo is scared of the imposing tomb. Madeline offers to accompany Pablo with Pepito. Nicole offers to join, seeking to beat her fear. As they venture in, Nicole begins to feel the excitement of their little adventure. Deep in the Pyramid they discover that the Cousins have become trapped in the tomb. It turns out they were the ones causing the strange noises attempting to frighten the Girls. Madeline and the other children retrieve the Pyramid Guard who helps rescue the Cousins from the tomb. They are quite remorseful for their actions having been trapped in the tomb. As the vacation winds down everyone says goodbye. Nicole says she's finally liking Egypt. The Cousins try one last time to scare her, but she just says "Pooh Pooh." The Group returns to Paris. That night the Girls spell out in hieroglyphics how much they love Ms. Clavel as a teacher and they all hug. Song "Going Down the Nile in Style" Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes